The use of embedded Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (eUICCs), also referred to as embedded subscriber identity modules (eSIMs), are becoming increasingly prevalent in consumer and machine-to-machine (M2M) communication fields. Unlike a traditional UICC or SIM card that exists as a removable smart card that is transferrable between multiple device, an eUICC is an integrated circuit that is not designed to be user removable, i.e., it is generally embedded with or soldered to other electronic components of a device.
An eUICC may be provisioned with one or more eSIM profiles, in which each eSIM profile contains a unique international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) number that authenticates a subscriber to a wireless communication carrier. Other data that are stored in the eSIM profile may include carrier network information, security authentication information, a list of accessible network services, and/or so forth. A wireless communication carrier may transfer an eSIM profile to the eUICC via an over-the-air (OTA) update. In this way, a new subscriber with a user device that is equipped with an eUICC may sign up and receive telecommunication services from a wireless communication carrier without having to obtain a physical SIM card from the wireless communication carrier.
Each eSIM profile also contains multiple profile metadata elements, in which the metadata elements may include an integrated circuit card identifier (ICCID) of the profile, a profile name, a service provider name, a set of profile policy rules, etc. For example, the set of profile policy rules may dictate whether the eSIM profile can be enabled or disabled once the eSIM profile is installed onto an eUICC. Accordingly, some profile metadata elements of an eSIM profile, such as ICCID, service provider name, etc., are customized for individual wireless telecommunication carriers and/or eUICCs. Moreover, other profile metadata elements, such as eSIM profile policy rules, can be mixed and matched depending on the needs of a particular wireless telecommunication carrier and/or the specific telecommunication services that wireless telecommunication carrier desires to provide to different groups of subscribers.